The present invention relates to garment construction and more particularly to convertible garments.
At the present time the use of short lightweight jackets, both pull-over types and front opening types, are very popular. However, in inclement weather, and especially in a heavy rainfall, such short jackets do not provide full protection from the rain.
An alternative is to wear a long raincoat. But, if the sun is out, one does not want to wear a raincoat.
One may also take along on a trip both a jacket and a raincoat, but the two garments may be bulky to pack and heavy to carry.
It is known, in some types of fur coats, to add an extra bottom panel, to convert the coat from street length to floor length (day time to formal), by snapping on an extra bottom circumferential panel which panel, unused, was kept at home.